Brush of the Fingertips, Swing of the Hips
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: As a dancer, Kurt must find inspiration. But as an innocent young man, where will he find the experience and ability to be sexy? Perhaps from his boss, Mr. Anderson?


**This was inspired by a dance on So You Think You Can Dance. It was choreographed for contestants Melanie and Tadd and it was reallllllllllly good. So, yeah.**

**I don't own Glee. Or SYTYCD. Or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"5, 6, 7, 8." He took step after slow step, busy analyzing every stretch of muscle, ever bead of sweat dripping off his dancer's bodies. The roll of the chest, the pop of the knee, the chemistry between two partners. Two pairs of brown eyes meet as their bodies press together; the desire is obvious.<p>

"Good." The dancers seem pleased. Another step, another couple. Beauty, grace and innocence found in the movements of a young man, when he is supposed to be portraying lust and desire.

"No. No. No. Hummel, can you do nothing right? Stop the music!" The music stopped and the boy wiped the back of his hand on his forehead, his face red, eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed, and feeling slightly ill.

"I understand that you feel no sexual attraction to Ms. Berry, kid, but you have to at least pretend you do. You have to sell sex." The lithe dancer's head snapped up, eyes wide open in panic, chest rising and falling in attempt to catch his breath. The older of the two took a step closer, causing the younger's breath to hitch and eyes to unfocus. "We can't have a shy virgin mess up the dance." The boy flinched at the words and mumbled a quiet apology.

"Brad, the music!" No count off was offered this time around. Analytical eyes once again bore into the flustered boy. When it came time for a move fueled by passion, the kid flopped. He was supposed to show dominance, power, desire, hunger, but this particular dancer did it, it looked like he wanted to recoil just from the contact of skin.

"Stop." The word was growled. Music and dancers did just as they were told. "Hummel." The word was a command to follow the man as he left the room. Though he was certainly going to be scolded, the younger trailed behind like a puppy. They walked along the empty hallways, illuminated by fluorescent lights. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, the silence tense and deafening.

At the end of the hallway was a door. The door opened to reveal an empty dance room, almost completely black if not for the ghost lamp in the corner. One wall was covered in mirrors and Kurt could see himself reflected in it. He could also see his gorgeous boss standing beside him.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Blaine."

"What?"

"Call me Blaine." Kurt's heart leapt. He took a few tentative steps towards the older man.

"Blaine, why'd you take me here?" His high voice gently shook.

"Well, Hummel-"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, we're here to work on your dancing." The other man came so close to the younger that they began to share breath. Kurt gasped at the sensation and tilted his head slightly down to meet his boss's eyes. He loved that he was taller, he felt it made up for his femininity and lack of dominance.

The older of the two smirked. "Have you ever been this close to a person you've felt sexually attracted to before?" Kurt wanted to punch the arrogance out of him almost as much as he wanted to tackle Blaine and ravish him. He managed to gulp out a no and had to stifle a whine when the other backed away and turned music from an ipod dock Kurt hadn't previously noticed.

The song started off as a single jazzy voice singing of love. Classical music began backing the voice up and then a hip hop groove was thrown into the mix in the background. All together, it had a hauntingly, beautifully sexy affect. Blaine looked up from where he was on the other side of the practice hall. He slowly sauntered over to where a shaking Kurt stood. Blaine put a fingertip on the other boy's shoulder and slowly dragged it to the other as he turned around to face the younger's back.

The music filled Kurt's head, making him feel strangely dizzy yet exhilarated. The feeling of Blaine's fingertips teasing over his chest left him on fire. He felt warms hands on his hips, running in sensual circles. Kurt gently lifted his arm up and Blaine followed it with his own, he wrapped his leg around the shorter man and then released, spun, and was dipped low. Kurt felt the very ends of his hair brushing the ground. He took a breath in, eyes dilating in lust.

The boy was up right again and his back against Blaine. He sensually lifted his leg as the back of his thigh was grazed by curious fingertips. They crept higher and higher until his leg was brought back down and he was multiple paces away from his boss.

"Now dance." His voice was low and breathy, gruff and strained; to put it simply, irresistibly sexy. Kurt blinked at him. The fog in his mind began to clear. He was in a dark room. With his boss. Trying to teach him how to make sex into dance…

"What?" Kurt's voice cracked. He was never this nervous, always had a sarcastic remark for anything, but the wit was gone. Where had it gone?

"Dance." Blaine growled. His wit had probably traveled south along with all his blood. Kurt threw his head backwards and arms in the air, trailing them down until they came to rest at his hips. He spun around, turned to grin saucily at the other man and continued into a body roll, with extra emphasis on his butt. He slowly and deliberately spread his legs down the middle until he was in the splits, remaining eye contact with his boss the entire time.

Kurt stood, spun multiple times and crashed into the mirror with purposeful force, the sweat on his fingers leaving streaks. He rolled his hips in a circle enticingly, offering himself to the other man. Making eye contact in the mirror, the older man slides his hands down the dancer's arms, over his shoulders, rising and falling chest, toned stomach, in between thighs that could separate for splits so well.

Blaine smirked hearing the young man beneath his fingertips moan as he worked his magic. Lips parted, eyes shut, grinding backwards, panting, hard. He was brought out of his lust filled haze by a series of quick spins. His body brought to rest right up against Blaine's. Chest against chest, hip to hip, foot to foot. Lust blown blue eyes met analytical calculating hazel. Soft, eager, pink lips met chapped, surprised and disapproving. Blaine humored the boy until he felt something wet prod at his lips- a tongue. He pulled away abruptly.

"Now go back in there and rock Berry's world." Kurt would like to think his reply was witty and endearing, but in reality it was nothing close to that.

"Nnnnngggggghhh… aaah.. mhmm."

The two males entered into the main practice room again, where the other dancers were busy pretending to be hard at work.

"Start again. Go." The music started, and Blaine focused completely on the young pretty gay boy. No, not the St. James kid, but Kurt. He looked flustered, but each movement he made held more behind it. Blaine certainly wouldn't say that the kid was sex on wheels, but he wasn't a turn off either.

"Next song." Blaine wasn't completely satisfied yet, but he hadn't seen all of the dances yet. It might simply be more beneficial to fire Kurt than to try and pump hormones into him. The next song began with a sprinkle of bells and ran into a light hearted flute solo, the notes flitting about a scale whimsically. The dance was about the beauty of first love, the spark igniting from a brush of the fingertips.

His pale fingers lifted her as she imitated all the graceful animals she could think of. His feet pointed outwards, knees bent, body elegantly sloped. Kurt looked like a star and held the grace and poise of the greatest. Though others showed more finely tuned technique, there was an innocence and glow about the boy that undeniably drew a person's eye.

Sweat glistened wherever his delicate skin showed and his eyes sparkled. He danced as though he had gone through those emotions in real life; finding love, shy flirting, cute banter, a slow fall into a four letter word. He danced as though he hadn't been in a lusty hazy Blaine-induced fog only five minutes prior. He danced with a beauty and maturity that greatly surpassed his years and those of the people around him.

"Stop." Blaine uttered gently. The music as well as the dancers stopped. He walked over to the boy who had been so wrapped up in the music and dance that he hadn't realized the object of his infatuation had been watching him, completely enraptured. Blaine brought a hand to Kurt's soft cheek. "Kurt…" he was left breathless after watching the dancer. "You move me."

Their lips met once again and they relished in the beautiful discovery they had just made; the discovery of what they had in each other. And as they broke apart, their fingertips brushed together lightly. Kurt smiled.


End file.
